Computing, communications, consumer electronics and other processor-based or digital systems are driven to host a larger number of applications, each with increasing complexity. The transfer of information and signals required among the components of such systems leads to increasing demands on the devices involved in the transfer of data. Indeed, the configuration and characteristics of the power delivery network (“PDN”) involved in driving and/or receiving bus transmissions can have consequences on overall performance of the data system. For example, the impedance of a power delivery network is often characterized by frequency response issues, such as a strong resonance. In some systems, a strong resonance can occur in a frequency range from about 100-300 MHz, depending on the system characteristics. These frequency response issues can degrade the quality of supply voltage of the system, affect voltage and timing margins, and otherwise engender data dependent delay, gain reduction in amplifiers, and/or bit errors in samplers. Other bus frequency-related issues can also cause problems; for example, it is well known that even wired electronic devices can exhibit radio frequency characteristics which are undesirable because they interfere with, or be interfered with from, other devices.
It is desirable to minimize such degradation issues while maintaining the general principles of operation of the system.